my akatsuki and organization 13 fanfic
by deidaraxtobiyaoi
Summary: uhhhhhh random thing i wanted to write


My organization 13 and akatsuki fanfiction

Name: Zero

Age : 19

Personality: Zero is an emo goth girl she wears the black thing around her arm for hiding her scars from when she was trapped in the darkness she is a fighter and is hardly ever afraid

Zero sat in her home as her mother made their dinner. Her adopted father died when she had just entered their household. Her adoption mother and herself had pushed on from then zero took care of the mechanics and technology in the house while her adoption mother did the cooking and cleaning she never called her adoption mother mum mother or anything like that she just called her by her name instead which was Raya today was like any other day to zero until now she walked to the table as Raya placed the food down on the table she took a seat and so did Raya so ummm zero I have something to tell you Raya stuttered hmm zero said well weve all ways been a wealthy family so I adopted 23 other kids Raya finally announced 23 zero yelled at the top of her lungs Raya nodded zero retained her normal posture so there going to be my siblings zero asked sipping up some ramen Raya nodded that's right 21 brothers and 2 sisters Raya chirped she did have a way with kids fine zero sighed finsishing her ramen and heading to her room and youll be sharing a room with them all Raya called out zero shrugged it couldn't be that hard could it she opened her door and took out her black headband and removed her arm thing and looked at them marks covering her arm she sighed and put her arm thing back on she brought out her sketch pad she was quite the artist she drew every detail perfectly and had every coulor in cop coulor this is a type of pen only proffecianals used and she got the shading just right every time she also had her drawings hanging around the room the better not make me take these down zero said examining her artwork on the walls only like 30 were up only the best deserved that spot on the wall to be seen she slumped on to her bed covered with blood and looked around the room her mum had already put up 23 other beds cause zeros room was about the size of an average house so it still left about a rooms space for many people zero grabbed the pocket knife she hid under her pillow and started carving a pattern into her wrist the blood trickled onto the already stained sheets and zero fainted from blood loss she awoke same time every morning she walked down the stars her wrist still bleeding Raya never minded this neither did zero she slumped onto the couch and flicked on the tv and started channel surfing boring boring ah she said mentally she stopped it on good game sp she sat and watched the marathon it went from 7.00 am to 9.00 pm at 9.00 pm Raya came and informed zero her new siblings were here zero shrugged Raya sighed and walked off ok what next zero asked herself and started channel surfing once again hey a stoked marathon she said and clicked on it she sat there with her pocket knife hack at her wrists watching stoked hacking her wrists watching stoked she did this repetitive amount of time she was enjoying herself while she still could school started soon and it was the first year first years always get picked on but if they know whats good for them they would stay away from zero her new siblings walked in the door stupidly at the same time move no you move no you was all zero could hear I believe were stuck one said anyone got some cards another said zero sighed and stood you guys really are idiots she sighed and kicked them out the door they landed on the ground with a THUD ya happy I helped now next time go in one by one idiots zero growled and returned to her hacking and watching so the siblings did as instructed when they were all through they split into to groups one of ten and the other of 13 zero looked at the strange characters 10 were in a cloak with a red cloud the others just a black cloak pein I think we should intiduce ourselves a grey haired man suggested then a man with orange bangs nodded

Ok my group first the orange said I am pein pein said I am konan a blue haired girl said im zetsu a plant guy said im sasori a red head spoke up and im deidara a blonde said hidan a white haired man said kakuzu a masked man said kisame a fish man said tobi another masked man said itachi a read eyed man said ok zero mumbled and know my group im xemnas the gray haired man from before said roxas a brown haired boy said axel got it memorized a tall boy said laxrene a girl said marluxia a pink haired boy said zexion a emo growled saix a guy with an x on his forehead said vexen an old guy said luxord a strong looking man said im xigbar another strong looking man said demyx a playfull looking boy said lexaus yet another strong looking man said xaldin the last said ok zero sighed ill show where your staying zero stood her arm thing slid off eeeeeeek zero screamed grabbing it and quickly putting it back on she walked the others to her room here she said showing the multiple beds set up wwooow sasori and deidara said staring at the pictures on the wall thanks those are done by me zero said slumping onto her blood stained bed when an ear piercing scream came from another room stay here zero commanded running to the room soo what do you think shes hiding under that thing on her arm axel asked the others they all shrugged demyx and tobi the hyper active knuckle heads had already became friends so had xemnes saix and pein

MEANWHILE IN THE ROOM ZERO WAS IN

Zero walked in to find raya dead and a dark figure in the corner surprise it chuckled who are you zero asked sobbing none of your busniss it chuckled and anyway youll find out soon it chuckled and jumped out the window zero walked back to her room in tears what is it everybody asked well i-i-i-i-i-i-i-its just that R-r-r-r-rr-r-r-raya just got killed zero stuttered everyone stood there like they weren't surprised im going out zero informed whipping tears from her face she walked out the door of the house she went and sat on a skyscraper all the little happy families living their little happy lives it makes me sick zero said aloud I agree a voice said behind her she spun on her heels axel she sighed she realised more tears had escaped her eyes the superiors sent me to come and tell you the truth turns out you siblings are to groups of criminals when you were little the two groups made an arrangement to join when they got a new member then your mother owed one of the groups a debt so she sold you off to the groups as a slave and praticlly a member but yet not exactly a member got it memorized axel explained zero nodded and looked at the item of clothing axel was taking from his large pockets it was a coat like his he handed it to zero and gestured her to put it on she did so it fits you axel chuckled zero shot him a glare they headed back to the house soooooo we still lie here or what zero asked I don't know to be honest ill ask the superiors axel replied thanks ill catch up with you zero yelled heading the other way axel just smiled and waved zero headed down an alley ok i got the cash zero sighed handing a stack of dollar bills to a dark figure and ive got the stash the figure said handing a really heavy breifcase to zero i wont be buying from you in a while zero said to the figure the figure shrugged and walked off zero walked back to the house it was huge but you wouldnt calll it a proper mansion she walked around the side of the house and jumped into her room through the window the others were still in there getting to know each other get out zero growled they starred at her but left any way she checked they werent peaking through the door demyx was he ended up with a black eye zero put the breifcas under the small wardrobe in the room she opened it before she hid it it was filled with over millions of little pills she popped one into her mouth and closed it shut she pushed it to the very back so if someon lost somthing and checked under there they shoudnt find it she grabbed her pocket knife despite having a black eye demyx was back with axel roxas deidara and sasori


End file.
